Many processes that involve the separation of a disperse fluid phase from a continuous fluid phase utilize a control valve, e.g. for regulating flow, pressure, level, etc. Such valves, e.g. globe, gate and butterfly type valves, are usually situated upstream of the separation equipment and cause shearing of the disperse phase droplets prior to their entry into the separation equipment. The separation equipment thus has to be capable of separating droplets of reduced size if it is to operate effectively, particularly if the separation equipment operates on the basis of Stokes' Law (e.g. gravity settling equipment).
An object of the invention is to provide a method of coalescing a disperse phase within a continuous phase in order to facilitate separation.